I Would Die For You
by pushIt
Summary: Mulder reflects over his feelings for Scully with a little help from the song Crush by Garbage.


> > > > Disclaimer: Don't own Scully or Mulder, Chris Carter, 1013, 20th Century, Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny do. Though I wish them for Christmas. Nether Garbage or their lyrics are mine.  
  
Keywords: Angst, Mulders POV  
  
Summary: Mulder reflects over his feelings for Scully with a little help from the song Crush by Garbage.  
  
Authors note: Well, I love X-Files and I can't get enough of Garbage so I mixed them together and I hope that you'll enjoy it, remember that this is my first songfic!
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> I am at Scully's place, her apartment smells of the coffee we just drunk and I watch her as she sits in her sofa while I'm sitting in her armchair. I just can't ignore how beautiful she is. I don't think she understands how much I love her.  
  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
If she knew how much of my waken time I spent thinking of her, if she knew how often I dream about her, would it still be the same?  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
She wakes me up from my daydreams.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
  
"You've been starring at me for five minutes now, is there something wrong?"  
  
How can I explain for her how I feel, how can I tell her without ruining what we've built up together? It would destroy us, yet I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  
"Oh, I just got stuck in my thoughts," thoughts of you. She look like something wonderful from a dream in the soft light of the living room. What did I do to deserve to be near her? If I would get thousands of wishes I would only wish for her, for Dana Katherine Scully, wish that she was happy.  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
  
She has start to talk again but I don't hear her, I just look at her moth and my whole buddy fills with joy. She is a miracle.  
  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  
"Mulder! You're not listening on me!" I feel a cushion in my face and force a laugh; I'm not very concentrated today. I have my reasons.  
  
I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
I know we are talking about a case, but I don't even remember what it was about, I wonder how she feels about me...  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
I must find a way to tell her, I must because I can't go on living like this. 
>>>> 
>>>> Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  
"Mulder?! You're slipping away again!"  
  
I must tell her how I feel.
>>>> 
>>>> I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
  
I would do anything for her.  

>>>> 
>>>> 'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you  
  
"Scully, I love you."
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Lyrics by Garbage  
  
Crush  
  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you 
>>>> 
>>>> See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  
I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you 


End file.
